Just Another Day?
by ToOoFaKiNd
Summary: Lynda has lived in South Park for a couple of days now and she thinks that she can handle all the strange things that happens. But, can she really? OC's needed, please!
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here I am writing an OC story. I would have never thought I would._

_First things first, I don't own South Park. But, I do own the plot, characters, and a couple of other things but I forgot. Anyways, let the story begin!_

**L**ynda Kara Rivera woke up to the icy chillness of cold water being poured over her head. "Time to get up," sang her little sister as she continued to pour the non-ending mass of H2O onto Lynda.

"I'm up, I'm up!" cried Lynda while waving her arms around in a futile attempt to stop her sister.

After the downpour over Lynda's head she got up and squeezed the water from her pj's. Looking down to the floor she saw her 12 year old sister called Alyssa Ann Rivera, rolling on the floor laughing. When Alyssa stopped rolling to catch her breath; Lynda thought that it was the best time to counterattack.

Picking up a bedspread so fast from her bed that it seemed like she was ninja *A/N: Yep, got to love those ninja's*, she twirled her sister into a cocoon before she even knew it. Then, as if she were a present she finished it with a bow. Taking a step back, Lynda admired her work.

After about 10 or so minute of laughing she undid the tie, figuring that she had suffered enough, only to see her sister also smiling. "Its a million years too early for you to get squat clean with that prank." Lynda replied to the, oh, so, original prank. Her sister only replied with a sharp laugh and remarked, "Don't worry, I'll come up with such a clever scheme that you won't know it was even me! Of course I won't be blamed if no one knew it was me!"

Lynda went into the bathroom to get ready for school. She took in her appearance. Jet black hair that is layered and light green eyes that usually shine with curiosity. Lynda didn't know why but she was always a curious little fellow. Anyways, Lynda didn't have to wear any makeup as her skin was flawless and she looked like an elementary student. But, she put eyeliner to emphasize her light green eyes.

After noticing that school was approaching in about 30 minutes, Lynda put on the clothes that were prepared for her. She put on a purple hoodie that said "Who Doesn't like Chocolate?" written in black cursive writing on with a white shirt underneath and a pink skirt with white fancy designs around it with black leggings underneath. To finish it off she decided to wear a pair of black converses.

Once done she headed downstairs and noticed that only about 15 minutes had passed. Pleased that she managed to get ready so fast, the kitchen was her first stop. As she reached the kitchen she heard her 'mom' talking, loud and clear.

"-and don't even think about leaving anything on that plate, I want it spotless. Cause as the say, healthy girls need to eat to grow," giggled her mom or should I say her step mom while talking to who Lynda presumed was her sister.

Really, it wasn't like Lynda hated her step mom. It was just that she _wasn't ready_ for all of that. Her father who was a photographer was always traveling so he thought that by marrying a random chick; he wouldn't have to worry about his oh, so, wonderful children. Ellen, what her step mom insists that they call her, was nice, supportive, and everything you would want in a mother. Only she wasn't _their_ mother.

"Well if it isn't my little sunshine, sleep well?" Ellen asked as Lynda walked inside the room. She placed a rosy patterned plate with 2 pancakes, eggs, and sausages in front of Lynda and went to sit in her seat, which was across from Lynda. Lynda simply nodded to the question being asked.

"I know how much you like my pancakes so I made extra," Ellen sang joyfully. Not wanting to lose to Ellen's cheery personality she said, "oh yeah, I'll have another batch right now!" She stuffed the last of the pancake into her mouth and took a big gulp of milk. But really, those pancakes were banging, so how could she NOT eat them?

After stuffing her face for about 15 minutes she got up, after kissing her mom on the cheek and ruffling Alyssa's hair, she was out the door. Ready for whatever was going to happen to her in the town of South Park.

_Aww, what a great child and sister!  
_

_Anyways, that was still a pretty crappy chapter. Sorry I write like shit anyways. Also sorry that it's a tad bit on the short side.  
_

_Also, this is an OC story so send in your OC's._

_If you want your OC in the story all you have to fill out is this form :3_

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Birthday-**

**Gender-**

**Looks-**

**Clothes-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Crush-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Will he/she get along with Lynda?  
**

**Talents-**

**Personality-**

**Back round Info-**

**Extra-**

_Really, I never thought I would write an OC story so bear with my crappy writing for a bit, please? Also, don't forget that tomorrow is VETERAN DAY!! YAAY, SUPPORT YOUR FELLOW VETERAN'S!! Ahem, anyways, peace you guys._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here I am again. Hope I don't disappoint on my next installment of "Just Another Day?" Also, sorry for the long wait, I died about half-way when typing this. Okay, so some chapters will be written in first person and some will be in third person, like last chapter, I'm writing it in first person for this chapter._

_**Disclaimer**__: Don't own South Park. Cause if I did it wouldn't be funny, really._

_On with chapter 2!_

* * *

**E**ven though I had already spent some time in South Park, today was my first day of school, as my family had been kind enough to move from Canada to South Park last Friday. Brilliant. Really, I didn't know if I was going to make any friends as I was the "new face." Cause South Park was not the biggest place. So everyone in town _basically _knew each other, which means they would also _know_ if they haven't seen a face before.

I decided that the smart thing to do was head to first period, which was Chemistry. When I got there the first person I noticed was a girl with what seemed to have rainbow colored hair and hazel colored eyes. Yeah, that would sum it up quite nicely actually. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with a pink undershirt and a tight All Time Low shirt over with tons of bracelets and necklaces hanging from her neck and wrists. The girl knew how to accessorize, no mistaking that. Also, I noticed, a pink bow was implanted in her hair. She seemed to be talking with a guy who was kind of scary looking, in my opinion. Well, actually, it seemed that the girl was doing most of the talking while the guy just sat there and every once in a while interrupt her and then grin. The guy had brown choppy hair and bangs that almost covered his eyes. His eyes, which was outlined by a thick amount of eyeliner, was a deep shade of grey. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt with baggy cargo pants and combat boots.

Not knowing where to actually sit, I went to Mr. Lemry, my first period teacher, oh joy, to ask him where I should guide my ass and stuff to.

"Ummm…" I began as to get his attention, he looked up and I continued, "I'm new and I was wondering where I sit?"

"Lynda Rivera, right?" He asked in a deep voice, he seemed pretty young, maybe being in his late 20's? "Yes, sir, that's me, so where do I sit?" I asked again showing a little irritation in my voice. I hated repeating myself.

"Sit? Not before you introduce yourself to the class," he said as if what I had said was the most amusing thing in the world. I gritted my teeth and noticed that the bell had rang a couple of minutes ago and people were sitting in their seats staring at me and Mr. Lemry.

"Well? Introduce yourself to the class. First state your name and then your favorite activity, please" Mr. Lemry said in what seemed to be a smart-ass voice. How did I get on his bad side already?

"Hello, I'm Lynda Rivera, and my favorite activity is taking pictures," I finished and turned to Mr. Lemry, who, was smiling. "Taking pictures, huh? Thinking about joining our school's Photography Club, Ms. Rivera?" He asked. "Yes, I'm thinking of it, sir," I said. "Well, good, you should, I see there is an empty seat next to Ms. Edwards, Ms. Edwards would you please raise your hand?"

The girl with rainbow hair raised her hand and said, "Over here, new girl!" and patted the seat next to her. I made my way to the desk and dropped all my things on the floor; I was tired of carrying all those things.

"By the way, I'm Rhiannon Edwards, just to let you know," she whispered with a wink.

"Okay class, today we will be learning about the properties of matter, please turn to page 160 in your books." Mr. Lemry said. I raised her hand because I didn't have the _book_ to turn to page 160 to.

"Yes, Ms. Rivera, what is it?" he asked as if he had forgot that I had introduced myself to the class a couple of minutes before _because_ I was new.

"I don't seem to have a book, Mr. Lemry." I said flatly.

"Well, please share with Ms. Edwards and I'll get you a book by the end of class, now please don't interrupt me again," he said and asked some random person to read.

"Harsh," I heard from the girl next to me; Rhiannon was her name, wasn't it?

"Hmm?" Mr. Lemry asked and he looked over to me then Rhiannon.

"I said harsh, you're a teacher aren't you, why are you picking on the new kid?"

She asked as she stood up. Yep, I liked her already.

"I-I am not picking on her Ms. Edwards, now please sit down or I'm going to have to send you down to the office." He said with a slightly perplexed face that I really wanted to punch right now.

"Go ahead, send me to the office," she said and I sat there shocked. What had just happened?

"O-Okay, if you insist Ms. Edwards, I'll send you to the office," he said and started making his way to the phone.

"Whoa, hold up!" I manage to say, Mr. Lemry twirled around and asked, "What is it Ms. Rivera?" "She was just stating her opinions, why are you punishing her by sending her to the principal office?" I managed to say. "Ms. Rivera, talking back to a teacher is highly disrespectful, and I don't tolerate someone being disrespectful," he said," but if you want, _you_ can go to the principal office instead of her," he said finally.

Now, here I am at the principal office after much of a fight between Rhiannon and Mr. Lemry, which ended up in _me_ getting sent to the principal office. It got me thinking, 'that Mr. Lemry guy must really _not _like me or kids in general.' Really. _Now_ how was I going to explain this to Ellen. Pause. Rewind. How was I going to explain this to _Dad_ who called everyday and asked us on what happen? I _couldn't_ just NOT tell him. Anyways, after the principal lectured me on my _disrespectful_ behavior, it was second period. God, I hope the teacher wasn't a douche or I should just stay in the principal's office.

"I see we have a new student!" the teacher raced up to me as I walked through the door with a big smile that I thought her lips were going to hate her afterwards. Wow, Mr. Lemry and this teacher were as different as night and day. No kidding. Second period, English, was already looking a lot better than first period, even though I meet Rhiannon, which was probably the only perk for my first day in Mr. Satan's classroom. "Since we have a new student why don't we introduce ourselves," she said and continued, "Everyone get up and get in a circle. " Okay, I hadn't gotten in a _circle_ since I was in 1st grade but I can_ dig _it. "Okay, we'll start with the new student, please tell us your name and what your favorite activity is, something nice and easy to tell," she said and I looked at her.

"My name is Lynda Rivera and my favorite activity is taking pictures," I say and I look around and noticed that the girl next to me was about 5'4 and had red hair that was layered and it reached to her upper back with side bangs and a bright blue streak that matched her eyes. They were memorizing. Really. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a black studded belt, a red shirt that said 'Punk Rock' written in white cursive writing and black converses.

"Names Ivy Valmont, and I love, love, LOVE to backstab people for the fun of it," she said with a sarcastic tone that I noticed. I looked to her and she looked back, grinning, "Yeah right, singing is what I do, who I am." I nodded sternly, that's pretty cool, because in all the times I try to reach a note, I failed and my friends in Canada all told me to shut up, in which I just laughed and sung louder.

The person next to Ivy had dark brown choppy layered hair, and side bangs that were pushed to the left and it was dyed red with the tips yellow. Pretty awesome in my opinion, my pops would kill me if I dyed my hair. No joke. Her eyes were dark brown that almost looked black. Now for the next part on this girl, if I did that, my dad AND Ellen would murder me, resurrect me, then murder me again. Clean and repeat is what they would call it. Personally, I would name that _murder_ and repeat. She had tattoos on her wrist, a spiderbite piercing, a bellybutton piercing, and an eyebrow piercing. All piercing were totally visible, and all totally awesome.

"Chelsea Richey, try to remember that why don't you," she looked at me and I nodded. Okay, Chelsea Richey, Chelsea Richey, Chelsea Richey… "Favorite activity is drawing or painting, both are awesome." I don't know about drawing but I would say I'm semi good at painting, she's probably better, though. Then all the other people introduced themselves until it was Ms. Teachers Name.

"Okay, last but not least, me, Ms. Marvil, your English teacher," said Ms. Marvil. Now, Ms. Marvil was a petite woman and fairly short, 5'4, not like I should be saying anything but still… She had blonde curly hair that reached shoulder length and crystal blue eyes. She was an impressive lady, no doubt about it, I bet she was a heart breaker when she was younger, err, and now too, I guess. "I'm a teacher first, ballet instructor second," she said.

"Well, everyone sit, please, besides Lynda of course," she said as everyone, besides me, sat down. "Got to find a seat that's empty, right?" she whispered to me and I nodded.

"Okay, next to Ms. Richey is fine, look, an open seat and you guys are in alphabet order too, how smart am I?" Ms. Marvil praised herself as I made my way to Chelsea.

"Ms. Marvil is awesome, if you didn't already know, she let's us do basically anything," Chelsea said.

"Like, _what_, anything?" I reply, because, hey, I was curious.

"Like playing a prank on the Vice-Principal and other teachers," she replied back.

"But, wouldn't she get in trouble?" I say.

I notice Ivy move to the seat in front of me, hey, wasn't there a kid there before?

"Well, hey, new girl," she begins and I interrupt, "Lynda."

"Lynda, if that's too scary for you, might as well ask to switch classes, because we don't bullshit around, not one bit," and she grins and I nod.

"I'm no wimp, I'm just saying…" my voice trails off.

"Well, then, help us think of an ingenious plan for the Vice-Principal today, I hate that guy," she says.

I was going to ask why but it seemed that Chelsea had already read my mind and started explaining.

"Cause, when Ivy was just sitting on a bench minding her own business, kind of, he raced pass her, paused, went back and said 'Ivy Valmont, please report to the Principal's office!' and then continued on without a word on why."

"I had to put up with 4 hours of bullshit from the Principal, because I was 'disrupting the peace' with my singing!" she yells angrily.

"Okay, I have a plan," I say and continue even though I see a look of surprise on their faces, "so, this involves getting into the Principal's office, which I can do easily, and a bit of fire," I pause to think of what else to say and then Chelsea butts in before I continue.

"The fire part, I'll do it," and I nod to that, I look over to Ivy, she told me she was a good singer, right? That gave me an idea and I told them the rest of my plan, in which, they added of a few of their own ideas to. The plan was a go once lunch came around.

* * *

_Okay, I noticed that I didn't use everyone, but don't worry. If I haven't used your OC yet, they WILL be in the later chapters or even next chapter. Also, sorry if the chapter is suckish, I started it yesterday afternoon and then half-way through I literally fell asleep on my keyboard and my dad was kind enough to haul my fat-ass to bed. Then the next morning, which is today, I had a bagel and started watching those promotional commercials and I wanted to get up, but I was soo lazy. Then, nightfall came and I was like 'hey, I should finish that up…somewhere' so I typed a few more sentences to end it and viola, there's the second chapter._

_Anyways, enough about me, you guys didn't come here for me, lets move on to the OC's. _

The Magnificent OC's 

Rhiannon Edwards (15)- xXBeyondBirthdayXx

Ivy Elizabeth Valmont (15)- Cartooncutie17

Chelsea Marie Richey (15)- Psycho-Pyro-Maniac

The Upcoming OC's

Vivienne 'Vivi' Sykes (17)- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69

Bain Cynis (16)- Anonymous Void

Lucille "Lucy" Elwood Montgomery (15)- Kootie Bomb

Alice Lufkin (15)- Yumi loves the darkness

Christy Morejon (15)- ChristyCullen101

Rylee Ann Royce (15)- tazrr.

Marisa Daria Sossani (15) & Vito Amir Sossani (15)- .shop

Angela Margaret Carnahan (15)- Dylan2910

Mary Christmas (15)- CrystolConeticut


End file.
